Accident Prone
by BashirXena
Summary: A little vignette featuring Nick and... someone special. Just for fun!


Obviously, I don't own the characters. That would be cool though. This is just something I had fun with.

He offers his hand to me and of course I take it, though I have no idea what he wants to do. I should have guessed. With the slow music playing and him being the Texan gentleman, I should have guessed.

He pulls me off the couch and draws me to him. His right hand goes to the small of my back and, with his left, he takes my right hand and holds it out to the side. Gently, he presses me to him. My hand instinctively goes to his strong shoulder. The soft texture of his shirt juxtaposes his hard body. I feel a shiver threaten to break over my back.

Slowly, he rocks us to the music. It surprises me, really. I never imagined him to have rhythm. He doesn't really strike me as the dancing type but he moves us gracefully.

It's said that dancing is just a vertical precursor to horizontal action. Now I know why. With no space between us, his firm body runs the length of mine. But it's comfortable and intimate. Very intimate.

His cheek rests against the side of my forehead. Does he even know that he's doing it?

Being this close to him is starting to affect me. His warm, hard body against mine, his cheek against my forehead, and his smell filling my senses; I'm overwhelmed.

And his neck! His neck is right next to my face so smooth and tempting. My eyes drift close as I imagine kissing his neck, then his cheek and then his lips paying extra attention to his pouty bottom lip.

Still imagining and not thinking, I kiss his neck. I feel his soft, warm skin with my lips.

Shocked at myself, my eyes fly open. Oh my God. What have I done?

He pauses our movement for the smallest second, then continues as though nothing happened.

Did he not feel it? Maybe he's not sure if it happened or not. Maybe he wants to pretend it didn't happen.

I can't accept that. I know he wouldn't do that. Nick is so much of a gentleman that I don't think he'd ever mislead anyone like that.

Then the only explanation is that he's unsure it actually happened.

Mustering every speck of courage I have and thumbing my nose at caution, I kiss his neck again, this time applying more pressure. And again I feel his warmth through his skin. It's like the Texan sun was absorbed through his skin only to leak out when touched.

Okay, so that's just my poetic way of saying he's really hot and I'm not talking about just temperature-wise.

This time he stops and I know he felt it.

He pulls back and his dark eyes question me. Okay, this is so not right. No man should have eyes that beautiful that make it completely unnecessary for him to talk. His eyes are too expressive. But that's why I love them.

With his questioning eyes on me, blood surges to my cheeks in a deep blush. He wants answers and I know I have to say something.

Frantically, my mind searches for the perfect thing to say, the thing to gloss this over. I don't even know what I was trying to do by kissing his neck. For some brilliant reason I just wanted to make sure he knew that I had.

"Uh… I … ah slipped and…uh… my lips… ah… accidentally hit your neck…?" I blather out very eloquently as you can tell.

He chuckles deep in his chest and the vibration makes me blush even more.

"An accident, huh?"

With slowness that causes my palms to itch, he brings his lips to mine. Oh God is he good! I'm pretty sure I might die but I don't even care. To die from his kiss would be great.

Pulling back, he grins devilishly. "Oh, well… _that_ was no accident."

I know by the sin in his grin that he means kissing me was no accident. He's playing with me like a cat with string and I can't help but play back.

"You know, Nick," I say as my smile grows wider. "With cockiness like that, you're lucky I'm accident prone."

Okay, so I never say who Nick is dancing with. If you review, tell me who you think it is. Is it Sara or Greg or maybe it's Brass… okay, that's just weird. Anyway, tell me who you think/wish/hope it is!


End file.
